wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XXI
Bohuna znaleźli semenowie następnego rana po ucieczce Zagłoby na wpół zduszonego w żupanie, w który pan Zagłoba go obwinął, ale że ran nie miał ciężkich, wkrótce przyszedł do przytomności. Przypomniawszy sobie wszystko, co się stało, wpadł we wściekłość, ryczał jak dziki zwierz, krwawił ręce na własnym krwawym łbie i nożem godził w ludzi, tak że semenowie nie śmieli do niego przystąpić. Wreszcie nie mogąc się jeszcze na kulbace utrzymać, kazał przywiązać między dwa konie kolebkę żydowską i wsiadłszy w nią, pognał jak szalony w stronę Łubniów, sądząc, że tam udali się zbiegowie. Leżąc tedy w betach żydowskich, w puchu i własnej krwi, rwał stepem jak upiór, który przed brzaskiem rannym do mogiły ucieka, a za nim pędzili wierni semenowie w tej myśli, że na oczywistą śmierć pędzą. Lecieli tak aż do Wasiłówki, w której stało na załodze sto piechoty węgierskiej, książęcej. Dziki watażka, jakby mu życie zbrzydło, uderzył na nią bez wahania, sam pierwszy rzucił się w ogień i po kilkugodzinnej walce wyciął ją w pień z wyjątkiem kilku żołnierzy, których oszczędził, aby mękami zeznania z nich wydobyć. Dowiedziawszy się od nich, że żaden szlachcic nie uciekał tą stroną z dziewczyną, sam nie wiedział, co począć, i darł na sobie bandaże z bólu. Iść dalej było już niepodobieństwem, gdyż wszędzie ku Łubniom stały pułki książęce, które mieszkańcy zbiegli w czasie bitwy z Wasiłówki musieli już ostrzec o napaści. Porwali więc wierni semenowie osłabłego z wściekłości atamana i prowadzili nazad do Rozłogów: Wróciwszy nie zastali już i śladów ze dworu, bo go chłopi miejscowi zrabowali i spalili wraz z kniaziem Wasylem, sądząc, że w razie gdyby się kniaziowie albo książę Jeremi mścić chcieli, z łatwością zwalą winę na Kozaków i Bohuna. Spalono przy tym wszystkie zabudowania, wycięto sad wiśniowy, wybito wszystką czeladź, bo chłopstwo mściło się bez litości za twarde rządy i ucisk, jakiego od Kurcewiczów doznawało. Zaraz za Rozłogami wpadł w ręce Bohuna Pleśniewski, który od Czehryna z wieścią o klęsce żółtowodzkiej jechał. Ten pytany, dokąd i z czym jedzie, gdy plątał się i nie dawał jasnych odpowiedzi, wpadł w podejrzenie, a przypieczony ogniem, wyśpiewał, co wiedział i o klęsce, i o panu Zagłobie, którego poprzedzającego dnia spotkał. Uradowany watażka odetchnął. Powiesiwszy Pleśniewskiego puścił się dalej, już prawie pewny, że mu Zagłoba nie ujdzie. Jakoż czabanowie dostarczyli nowych wskazówek, ale za to za brodem wszelkie ślady jak w wodę wpadły. Na dziada obdartego przez pana Zagłobę ataman nie mógł się natknąć, bo ten posunął się już niżej z biegiem Kahamliku i zresztą tak był przerażony, że krył się jak lis w oczeretach. Tymczasem upłynęły znowu dzień i noc, a że pościg w stronę Wasiłówki zajął również ze dwa dni, Zagłoba miał więc ogromny czas za sobą. Co tedy było robić? W tym trudnym razie przyszedł Bohunowi z radą i pomocą esauł, stary wilk stepowy, przyzwyczajony od młodości do tropienia Tatarów w Dzikich Polach. – Bat'ku – rzekł – uciekali oni do Czehryna i mądrze uciekali, bo zyskali na czasie – ale gdy się o Chmielu i żółtowodzkiej batalii od Pleśniewskiego dowiedzieli, zmienili drogę. Ty, bat'ku, sam widział, że zjechali z gościńca i w bok się rzucili. – W step? – W stepie ja by ich, bat'ku, znalazł, ale oni poszli ku Dnieprowi, by się do hetmanów dostać, więc poszli albo na Czerkasy, albo na Zołotonoszę i Prochorówkę... a jeśli i ku Perejasławiu poszli, chociaż ne dumaju, to i tak ich znajdziemy. Nam by, bat'ku, trzeba jednemu do Czerkas, drugiemu do Zołotonoszy na czumacką drogę – i prędko, bo jak się przez Dniepr przeprawią, to do hetmanów zdążą albo ich Tatary Chmielnickiego ogarną. – Ruszajże ty do Zołotonoszy, ja do Czerkas pociągnę. – Dobrze, bat'ku. – A pilnuj dobrze, bo to chytry lis. – Oj, i ja chytry, bat'ku. Tak ułożywszy plan pogoni, skręcili natychmiast, jeden ku Czerkasom, drugi wyżej, ku Zołotonoszy. Wieczorem tegoż samego dnia stary esauł Anton dotarł do Demianówki. Wieś była pusta, zostały tylko same baby, gdyż wszyscy mężczyźni ruszyli za Dniepr do Chmielnickiego. Widząc zbrojnych, a nie wiedząc, kto by byli, baby pokryły się po strzechach i stodołach. Anton długo musiał szukać, nim odnalazł staruszkę, która nie obawiała się już niczego, nawet i Tatarów. – A gdzie chłopy, matko? – pytał Anton. – A czy ja wiem! – odparła ukazując żółte zęby. – My Kozaki, matko, nie bójcie się, my nie od Lachiw. – Lachiw?... szczob ich łycho! – Wy nam życzycie?... prawda? – Wam? – Starucha zastanowiła się chwilę. – A was szczoby bolaczka! Anton nie wiedział, co ma począć, gdy nagle drzwi jednej chaty skrzypnęły i młodsza, ładna kobieta wyszła na podwórko. – Ej, mołojcy, słyszała ja, szczo wy ne Lachy. – Tak jest. – A wy od Chmiela? – Tak jest. – Ne od Lachiw? – Ni. – A czego wy o chłopów pytali? – Ot, tak pytali, czy już poszli. – Poszli, poszli! – Sława Bohu! A powiedz no, mołodycio, nie uciekał tu tędy jeden szlachcic, Lach przeklęty, z córką? – Szlachcic? Lach? ja nie baczyła. – Nikogo tu nie było? – Buw did. On chłopów namówił, żeby do Chmiela, do Zołotonoszy poszli, bo mówił, że tu kniaź Jarema przyjdzie. – Gdzie? – A tutki. A potem do Zołotonoszy ma ciągnąć, to mówił did. – I did namówił chłopów do buntu? – A did. – A sam był? – Nie. Z niemową. – A jak wyglądał? – Kto ? – Did. – Oj, stary, stareńki, na lirze grał i na paniw płakał. Ale ja jego nie widziała. – I on chłopów do buntu namawiał? – pytał raz jeszcze Anton. – A on. – Hm! ostańcie z Bogiem, mołodycio. – Jedźcie z Bogiem. Anton zastanowił się głęboko. Gdyby ten dziad był przebranym Zagłobą, dlaczego by, u licha, chłopów do Chmielnickiego namawiał? Zresztą skąd by przebrania wziął? Gdzie by koni zbył? Uciekał przecie konno. Ale przede wszystkim dlaczego by chłopów do buntu namawiał i o przyjściu księcia ich ostrzegał? Szlachcic by nie ostrzegał i przede wszystkim sam się pod moc książęcą schronił. A jeśli książę idzie do Zołotonoszy, w czym nie masz nic niepodobnego, to za Wasiłówkę niezawodnie zapłaci. Tu Anton wzdrygnął się, bo nagle kół nowy we wrotach wydał mu się kubek w kubek do pala podobny. – Nie! Ten dziad to był tylko dziad i nic więcej. Nie ma co gonić do Zołotonoszy, chyba uciekać w tamtą stronę. Ale uciekłszy, co dalej robić? Czekać – to książę może nadejść; iść do Prochorówki i za Dniepr się przeprawić – to znaczy na hetmanów wpaść. Staremu wilkowi stepowemu stało się jakoś ciasno na szerokich stepach. Uczuł także, że wilkiem będąc, na lisa w panu Zagłobie trafił. Nagle uderzył się w czoło. A czemu ten did chłopów powiódł do Zołotonoszy, za którą była Prochorówka, a za nią, za Dnieprem, hetmani i cały obóz koronny? Anton postanowił bądź co bądź jechać do Prochorówki. Jeśli przybywszy na brzeg usłyszy, iż po drugiej stronie stoją wojska hetmańskie, to się nie będzie przeprawiał, jeno w dół rzeki pójdzie i naprzeciw Czerkas z Bohunem się połączy. Zresztą wieści o Chmielnickim po drodze zasięgnie. Antonowi było już wiadomo z relacji Pleśniewskiego, że Chmielnicki Czehryn zajął, że Krzywonosa już na hetmanów wysłał, a sam z Tuhaj–bejem zaraz miał ruszyć za nim. Anton więc, jako żołnierz doświadczony i położenie miejsc dobrze znający, pewien był; iż bitwa musiała być już stoczona. W takim razie należało wiedzieć, czego się trzymać. Jeśli Chmielnicki był pobity, tedy wojska hetmańskie rozlały się w pogoni po całym Podnieprzu i w takim razie Zagłoby nie ma co już szukać. Ale jeśli Chmielnicki pobił?... Co prawda, Anton nie bardzo w to wierzył. Łatwiej pobić syna hetmańskiego jak hetmana; łatwiej podjazd jak całe wojsko. „Et – myślał stary Kozak – nasz ataman lepiej by zrobił, żeby o własnej skórze, nie o dziewczynie myślał. Pod Czehrynem można by się przez Dniepr przeprawić; a stamtąd, póki czas, na Sicz umknąć. Tu, między księciem Jaremą a hetmanami, ciężko mu teraz będzie usiedzieć.” Tak rozmyślając posuwał się szybko wraz ze swymi semenami w kierunku Suły, którą przebyć zaraz za Demianówką musiał, chcąc do Prochorówki się dostać. Dojechali do Mohylnej, nad samą rzeką leżącej. Tu los posłużył Antonowi, bo jakkolwiek Mohylna, również jak i Demianówka była pusta, zastał jednak promy gotowe i przewoźników, którzy przeprawiali chłopstwo uciekające ku Dnieprowi. Zadnieprze nie śmiało samo pod ręką książęcą powstać, ale za to ze wszystkich wsi, osad i słobód chłopstwo uciekało, by się z Chmielnickim połączyć i pod jego znaki zaciągnąć. Wieść o zwycięstwie Zaporoża pod Żółtymi Wodami przeleciała jak ptak przez całe Zadnieprze. Dziki lud nie mógł usiedzieć spokojnie, chociaż tam właśnie żadnych prawie ucisków nie doznawał, bo jako się rzekło, książę, niemiłosierny dla buntów, był prawdziwym ojcem spokojnych osiedleńców, komisarze zaś jego bali się czynić krzywd powierzonemu sobie ludowi. Ale lud ten, niedawno ze zbójców w rolników zmieniony, przykrzył sobie prawo, surowość rządów i porządek, uciekał więc tam, kędy nadzieja dzikiej swobody zabłysła. W wielu wioskach uciekły do Chmielnickiego nawet i baby. W Czabanówce i w Wysokiem wyszła cała ludność spaliwszy za sobą chaty, aby nie było gdzie wracać. W tych wioskach, w których zostało jeszcze trochę ludu, zbrojono się na gwałt. Anton począł wypytywać zaraz przewoźników, czyliby wieści z Zadnieprza nie mieli. Wieści były, ale sprzeczne, pomieszane, niejasne. Mówiono, że Chmiel bije się z hetmany; lecz jedni twierdzili, że pobit, drudzy, że zwycięski. Jakiś chłop uciekający ku Demianówce mówił, że hetmani wzięci w niewolę. Przewoźnicy podejrzewali, że to szlachcic przebrany, ale nie śmieli go zatrzymać, bo słyszeli także, że książęce wojska niedaleko. Jakoż strach mnożył wszędzie liczbę wojsk książęcych i czynił z nich wszędobylskie zastępy, gdyż pewno nie było w tej chwili ani jednej wioski na całym Zadnieprzu, w której by nie mówiono, że książę tuż, tuż. Anton spostrzegł, że wszędzie biorą jego oddział za podjazd kniazia Jaremy. Ale wnet uspokoił przewoźników i począł ich wypytywać o chłopów demianowskich. – A jakże. Byli, my ich przeprawili na drugą stronę – rzekł przewoźnik. – A dziad był z nimi? – Był. – I niemowa z dziadem? małe pacholę? – Jako żywo. – Jak wyglądał dziad? – Niestary, gruby, oczy miał jak u ryby, na jednym bielmo. – To on! – mruknął Anton i pytał dalej: – A pacholę? – Oj! otcze atamane! każe prosto cheruwym. Takoho my i ne baczyły. Tymczasem dopłynęli do brzegu. Anton wiedział już, czego się trzymać. – Ej! przywieziemy mołodycię atamanowi – mruczał sam do siebie. Potem zwrócił się do semenów: – W konie. Pomknęli jak stado spłoszonych dropiów, choć droga była trudna, bo kraj w jary popękany. Ale wjechali w jeden wielki, na którego dnie przy krynicy był jakoby gościniec przez naturę uczyniony. Jar szedł aż do Kawrajca, lecieli więc kilkadziesiąt stajań bez wypoczynku, a Anton na najlepszym koniu naprzód. Już było widać szerokie ujście jaru, gdy nagle Anton osadził konia, aż mu zadnie kopyta zazgrzytały na kamieniach. – Szczo ce? Ujście zaćmiło się nagle ludźmi i końmi. Jakaś jazda wchodziła w parów i formowała się szóstkami. Było ich ze trzysta koni. Anton spojrzał i lubo stary był wojownik, wszelkich niebezpieczeństw zwyczajny, przecie serce zadygotało mu w piersi, a na lice wystąpiła bladość śmiertelna. Poznał dragonów księcia Jeremiego. Uciekać było za późno, ledwie dwieście kroków dzieliło zastęp Antona od dragonów, a zmęczone konie semenów nie uszłyby daleko przed pogonią. Tamci też dostrzegłszy ich puścili się z miejsca rysią. Po chwili otoczono semenów ze wszystkich stron. – Co wy za ludzie? – spytał groźno porucznik. – Bohunowi! – rzekł Anton widząc, że trzeba prawdę mówić, bo sama barwa zdradzi. Ale poznawszy porucznika, którego widywał w Perejasławiu, wykrzyknął zaraz z udaną radością: – Pan porucznik Kuszel! Sława Bohu! – A to ty, Anton! – rzekł porucznik przyjrzawszy się esaułowi. – Co wy tu robicie? Gdzie wasz ataman? – Każe, pane, hetman wielki wysłał naszego atamana do księcia wojewody prosząc o pomoc, tak ataman pojechał do Łubniów, a nam tu kazał włóczyć się po wsiach, by zbiegów łapać. Anton łgał jak najęty, ale ufał w to, że skoro chorągiew dragońska idzie od strony Dniepru, nie może przeto jeszcze wiedzieć ani o napaści na Rozłogi, ani o bitwie pod Wasiłówką, ani o żadnych imprezach Bohunowych. Wszelako porucznik rzekł: – Rzekłby kto, do rebelii chcecie się przekraść. – Ej ! pane poruczniku – rzekł Anton – żeby my chcieli do Chmiela, tak by my nie byli z tej strony Dniepru. – Prawda jest – rzecze Kuszel – prawda oczywista, której ci nie mogę negować. Ale ataman nie zastanie księcia wojewody w Łubniach. – O! a gdzież kniaź? – Był w Przyłuce. Może dopiero wczoraj do Łubniów ruszył. – To i szkoda. Ataman ma pismo od hetmana do kniazia, a z przeproszeniem waszej miłości, czy to wasza miłość z Zołotonoszy wojsko prowadzi? – Nie. My stali w Kalenkach, a teraz dostali rozkaz, jak i wszystko wojsko, żeby do Łubniów ściągać, skąd książę całą potęgą wyruszy. A wy dokąd idziecie? – Do Prochorówki, bo tam chłopstwo się przeprawia. – Dużo już uciekło? – Oj, bahato! bahato! – No, to jedźcie z Bogiem. – Dziękujemy pokornie waszej miłości. Niech Bóg prowadzi. Dragoni rozstąpili się i poczet Antona wyjechał spośród nich ku ujściu jaru. Minąwszy ujście Anton stanął i słuchał pilnie, a gdy już dragoni zniknęli mu z oczu i ostatnie echa po nich przebrzmiały, zwrócił się do swoich semenów i rzekł: – Wiecie, durnie, że gdyby nie ja, to by wy za trzy dni na palach w Łubniach pozdychali. A teraz w konie, choćby ostatni dech z nich wyprzeć! I ruszyli z kopyta. „Dobra nasza! – myślał Anton – podwójnie dobra nasza : raz, żeśmy skórę całą unieśli, a po wtóre, że ci dragoni nie szli z Zołotonoszy i że Zagłoba minął się z nimi, bo gdyby ich był napotkał, tedy byłby już przed wszelką pogonią bezpieczny.” Jakoż istotnie był to termin dla pana Zagłoby nader niepomyślny, w którym fortuna zgoła mu nie dopisała, że się nie·natknął na pana Kuszla i jego chorągiewkę, gdyż byłby od razu ocalony i wolen od wszelkiej obawy. Tymczasem w Prochorówce uderzyła w niego jak piorun wieść o klęsce korsuńskiej. Już po drodze do Zołotonoszy po wsiach i chutorach chodziły słuchy o wielkiej bitwie, nawet o zwycięstwie Chmiela, ale pan Zagłoba nie dawał im wiary, wiedział bowiem z doświadczenia, że między ludem wieść każda rośnie i rośnie do niebywałych rozmiarów i że zwłaszcza o przewagach kozackich lud ten chętnie cuda sobie opowiada. Ale w Prochorówce trudno było już dłużej wątpić. Prawda straszna i złowroga biła obuchem w głowę. Chmiel tryumfował, wojsko koronne było zniesione, hetmani w niewoli, cała Ukraina w ogniu. Pan Zagłoba w pierwszej chwili stracił głowę. Był bowiem w strasznym położeniu. Fortuna nie dopisała mu i po drodze, bo w Zołotonoszy nie znalazł żadnej załogi. Miasto wrzało przeciw Lachom, a stara forteczka była opuszczona. Nie wątpił on ani chwili, że Bohun szuka go i że prędzej czy później trafi na jego ślady. Kluczył wprawdzie szlachcic jak ścigany szarak, ale znał na wylot ogara, który go ścigał, i wiedział, że ogar ten nie da się zbić z tropu. Miał więc pan Zagłoba poza sobą Bohuna, przed sobą morze chłopskiego buntu, rzezie, pożogi, zagony tatarskie, tłumy rozbestwione. Uciekać w takim położeniu było to zadanie prawie niepodobne do spełnienia, zwłaszcza uciekać z dziewczyną, która, lubo przebrana za dziadowskie pacholę, zwracała wszędy uwagę swoją nadzwyczajną pięknością. Zaiste, było od czego głowę stracić. Ale pan Zagłoba nigdy na długo jej nie tracił. Wśród największego zamętu w mózgownicy widział doskonale to jedno, a raczej czuł najwyraźniej, że Bohuna boi się sto razy więcej jak ognia, wody, buntu, rzezi i samego Chmielnickiego. Na samą myśl, że mógłby dostać się w ręce strasznego watażki, skóra na panu Zagłobie cierpła. „Ten by mi dał łupnia! – powtarzał sobie co chwila. – A tu przede mną morze buntu!” Pozostawał jeden Sposób ocalenia: porzucić Helenę i zostawić ją na bożej woli, ale tego pan Zagłoba uczynić nie chciał. – Nie może być – mówił do niej – musiałaś mi waćpanna czegoś zadać, co będzie miało ten skutek, że mi przez waćpannę skórę na jaszczur wyprawią. Ale porzucić jej nie chciał i do głowy nawet nie dopuszczał tej myśli. Cóż więc miał robić? „Ha! – myślał – księcia szukać nie czas! Przede mną morze, więc dam nurka w ono morze, przynajmniej się skryję, a Bóg da, to i na drugi brzeg przepłynę.” I postanowił przeprawić się na prawy brzeg Dnieprowy. Ale w Prochorówce nie było to rzeczą łatwą. Pan Mikołaj Potocki pozabierał jeszcze dla Krzeczowskiego i wyprawionych z nim wojsk wszystkie dumbasy, szuhaleje, promy, czajki i pidjizdki, to jest mniejsze czółna i łodzie, począwszy od Perejasławia aż do Czehryna. W Prochorówce był tylko jeden dziurawy prom. Na ten prom czekały tysiące ludzi zbiegłych z okolicznego Zadnieprza. W całej wiosce zajęte były wszystkie chaty, obory, stodoły, chlewy, i drożyzna niesłychana. Pan Zagłoba naprawdę musiał lirą a pieśnią na kawałek chleba zarabiać. Przez całą dobę nie mogli się przeprawić, bo prom zepsuł się dwa razy, musiano go więc naprawiać. Noc spędzili z Heleną siedząc na brzegu rzeki razem z gromadami pijanego chłopstwa, przy ogniskach. A noc była wietrzna i chłodna. Kniaziówna upadała ze znużenia i bólu, bo chłopskie buty poczyniły jej rany na nogach. Bała się, czy nie zachoruje obłożnie. Twarz jej sczerniała i zbladła, cudne oczy przygasły, co chwila dobijała ją obawa, że może być poznana pod przebraniem albo że niespodzianie nadejdzie pogoń Bohunowa. Tejże nocy nakarmiono jej oczy strasznym widokiem. Chłopi sprowadzili od ujścia Rosi kilku szlachty chcących przed nawałą tatarską schronić się do państwa Wiśniowieckiego i pomordowali ich nad brzegiem okrutnie. Wiercono im świdrami oczy, a głowy gnieciono między kamieniami. Prócz tego w Prochorówce było dwóch Żydów z rodzinami. Tych rozszalała tłuszcza wrzuciła do Dniepru, a gdy nie chcieli zaraz iść na dno, pogrążono ich samych, Żydowice i Żydzięta, za pomocą długich osęków. Towarzyszyły temu wrzaski i pijaństwo. Podchmieleni mołojcy gzili się z podchmielonymi mołodyciami. Straszne wybuchy śmiechu brzmiały złowrogo na ciemnych brzegach Dnieprowych ! Wiatr rozrzucał ogniska, czerwone głownie i iskry, porwane wichurą, leciały konać na fali. Chwilami zrywał się popłoch. Od czasu do czasu jakiś głos pijacki, ochrypły wołał w ciemnościach: „Ludy, spasajtes, Jarema ide!!” I tłum rzucał się na oślep ku brzegowi, tratował się, spychał w wodę. Raz mało nie roztratowano Zagłoby i kniaziówny. Była to piekielna noc, a zdawała się nie mieć końca. Zagłoba wyżebrał kwartę wódki, sam pił i kniaziównę zmuszał do picia, bo inaczej zemdlałaby lub wpadła w gorączkę. Na koniec fala Dnieprowa poczęła bielić się i połyskiwać. Świtało. Dzień robił się chmurny, posępny, blady. Zagłoba chciał co prędzej przeprawić się na drugą stronę. Szczęściem i prom też naprawiono. Ale ścisk stał się przy nim okropny. – Miejsce dla dziada, miejsce dla dziada! – krzyczał Zagłoba trzymając przed sobą między wyciągniętymi rękoma Helenę i broniąc jej od ścisku.– Miejsce dla dziada! Do Chmielnickiego i do Krzywonosa idę! Miejsce dla dziada, dobrzy ludzie, lube mołojcy, żeby was czarna śmierć wydusiła, was i dzieci wasze! Nie widzę dobrze, wpadnę w wodę, pacholę mi utopicie. Ustąpcie, ditki, żeby paraliż powytrząsał wam wszystkie członki, żebyście polegli, żebyście na palach pozdychali. Tak wrzeszcząc, klnąc, prosząc i rozpychając tłum swymi potężnymi łokciami, wepchnął naprzód Helenę na prom, a potem wgramoliwszy się sam, zaraz począł znowu wrzeszczeć: – Dosyć już was tu!... czego się tak pchacie?... prom zatopicie, jak was tyle się tu napcha. Dosyć, dosyć!... przyjdzie kolej i na was, a jeśli nie przyjdzie, mniejsza z tym. – Dosyć, dosyć! – wołali ci, którzy dostali się na prom. – Na wodę! na wodę! Wiosła wyprężyły się i prom począł oddalać się od brzegu. Bystra fala zaraz go zniosła nieco z biegiem rzeki, w kierunku Domontowa. Przebyli już połowę szerokości koryta, gdy na prochorowskim brzegu dały się słyszeć krzyki, wołania. Zamieszanie okropne wszczęło się między tłumami, które zostały nad wodą; jedni uciekali jak szaleni ku Domontowu, drudzy wskakiwali w wodę, a inni krzyczeli, machali rękami lub rzucali się na ziemię. – Co to? co się stało? – pytano na promie. – Jarema! – krzyknął jeden głos. – Jarema, Jarema! uciekajmy! – wołali inni. Wiosła poczęły bić gorączkowo o wodę, prom mknął jak kozacka czajka po fali. W tejże chwili jacyś konni ukazali się na prochorowskim brzegu. – Wojska Jaremy! – wołano na promie. Konni biegali po brzegu, kręcili się, wypytywali o coś ludzi – wreszcie poczęli krzyczeć na płynących: – Stój! stój! Zagłoba spojrzał i zimny pot oblał go od stóp do głowy: poznał Kozaków Bohunowych. Rzeczywiście był to Anton ze swymi semenami. Ale jako się rzekło, pan Zagłoba nigdy na długo głowy nie tracił; przykrył oczy ręką, niby to jako człek źle widzący wpatrywać się musiał czas jakiś, wreszcie począł krzyczeć, jakby go kto ze skóry obdzierał: – Dzitki! to Kozacy Wiśniowieckiego! O, dla Boga i Świętej–Przeczystej! prędzej do brzegu ! Już my tamtych, co zostali, odżałujemy, a porąbać prom, bo inaczej pohybel nam wszystkim!! – Prędzej, prędzej, porąbać prom – wołali inni. Zrobił się krzyk, wśród którego nie było słychać nawoływań od strony Prochorówki. W tej chwili prom zgrzytnął o żwir brzegowy. Chłopi poczęli wyskakiwać, ale jedni nie zdążyli jeszcze wysiąść, gdy drudzy rwali już burty promu, bili siekierami w dno. Deski i oderwane szczapy poczęły latać w powietrzu. Niszczono nieszczęsny statek z wściekłością, rwano na sztuki i kawałki, przestrach zaś dodawał siły burzącym. A przez ten czas pan Zagłoba krzyczał: – Rąb, tłucz, rwij, pal!... ratuj się! Jarema idzie! Jarema idzie! Tak krzycząc wycelował swoje zdrowe oko na Helenę i począł nim mrugać znacząco. Tymczasem z drugiego brzegu krzyki wzmogły się na widok niszczenia statku, ale że było zbyt daleko, przeto nie można było zrozumieć, co krzyczano. Wymachiwania rękami podobne były do gróźb i zwiększyły tylko pośpiech w niszczeniu. Statek zniknął po chwili, ale nagle ze wszystkich piersi znów wyrwał się okrzyk grozy i przerażenia: – Skaczut w wodu! płynut k'nam! – wrzeszczeli chłopi. Jakoż naprzód jeden konny, a za nim kilkudziesięciu innych wparło konie w wodę i puściło się wpław do drugiego brzegu. Był to czyn szalonej niemal śmiałości, gdyż z wiosny wezbrana fala płynęła potężniej jak zwykle, tworząc tu i owdzie liczne wiry i zakręty. Porwane pędem rzeki konie nie mogły płynąć wprost, fala poczęła je znosić z nadzwyczajną szybkością. – Nie dopłyną! – krzyczeli chłopi. – Potoną! – Sława Bohu! O! o! już koń jeden zanurzył się. – Na pohybelże im! Konie przepłynęły trzecią część rzeki, ale woda znosiła je w dół coraz silniej. Widocznie poczęły tracić siły, z wolna też zanurzały się coraz głębiej. Po chwili siedzący na nich mołojcy byli już do pasa w wodzie. Przeszedł czas jakiś. Nadbiegli chłopi z Szelepuchy patrzyć; co się dzieje: już tylko łby końskie wyglądały nad falą, e mołojcom woda dochodziła do piersi. Ale też przepłynęli już pół rzeki. Nagle jeden łeb i jeden mołojec zniknął pod wodą, za nim drugi, trzeci, czwarty, piąty... liczba płynących zmniejszała się coraz bardziej. Po obu stronach rzeki zapanowało w tłumach głuche milczenie, ale szli wszyscy z biegiem wody, żeby widzieć, co się stanie. Już dwie trzecie rzeki przebyte, liczba płynących zmniejszyła się jeszcze, ale słychać już ciężkie chrapanie koni i głosy zachęcające mołojców; już widać, że niektórzy dopłyną. Nagle głos Zagłoby rozległ się wśród ciszy: – Hej! ditki! do piszczeli! na pohybel kniaziowym! Buchnęły dymy, zahuczały wystrzały. Krzyk z rzeki zabrzmiał rozpaczliwie i po chwili konie, mołojcy, wszystko znikło. Rzeka była pusta, tylko gdzieś już dalej, w rozkrętach fal, zaczerniał czasem brzuch koński, czasem mignęła krasna czapka mołojca. Zagłoba patrzył na Helenę i mrugał... Ogniem i mieczem 21